


Whole

by RJ_Hastings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Hastings/pseuds/RJ_Hastings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys take turns throughout the day pressing kisses to Jack’s cheeks, forehead, nose... Wherever their lips can reach at a moment’s notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

The guys take turns throughout the day pressing kisses to Jack's cheeks, forehead, nose…  Wherever their lips can reach at a moment's notice. 

\--- 

First is Ryan who corners him in the kitchen when he's grabbing a bottle of water he can drink from for their recording today. The other man slinks into the room as he reaches into the fridge to fetch the bottle and when he straightens up-  _smooch._ A kiss is pressed to his cheek. Before Jack can say anything, Ryan just gives him a wink and a sharp grin before he leaves and Jack is left standing alone in the kitchen, face flushed because he's slightly giddy, but eyes blinking because he's also confused. 

Next is Geoff who catches him while they're setting up mics. Their stock pile of videos is coming to an end and so they need to record something new for the end of the week. As he's fumbling with the tangled wires of mics 2 and 5, Geoff takes him from the side, arm coming to wrap around his shoulder and then there are lips touching to his temple. 

"Geoff?" Jack says in lieu of actually asking why. 

"Yeah bud?" Geoff asks in return. But there's a grin playing about his lips, not quite as sharp as Ryan's, and Jack sees it curving the other man's lips and it makes  _something_  stir in his chest. 

"Oh, um- I- Never mind." Geoff throws him a perplexed look before he shrugs and goes back to setting up. 

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ Jack wonders before he remembers the wires in his hands. He gets back to work and pushes the kiss(es) to the back of his mind. A little over an hour later, when Michael wins the tower and Gavin sets his house ablaze (as is tradition), the kisses have left his mind completely. 

But then the next day, it starts anew. 

Jack and Michael are recording a Five Facts video when Michael makes some inane remark about the game they're covering and Jack loses it. He throws his head back as he laughs loud and full, and he almost doesn't catch the fond look Michael gives him. His wonderfully choppy laughter fills the air, but as Jack's snickers die down the younger man scoots his chair closer and catches Jack by surprise by kissing him at the corner of his mouth. 

"Michael, what?" Jack let's out but Michael just smiles at him, dimples and everything. 

"Nothing Jackland, just like your laugh is all." 

He says it so casually that Jack has to think to himself for a moment before it makes sense. By then, Michael has gone back to the recording and Jack makes a note to himself to edit that bit of the audio out. (and maybe save it for himself because wow...) 

For the next few hours nothing happens. The dash of anticipation or trepidation or whatever the fuck you call whatever Jack is feeling right now gnaws away at him, but the more rational side of him says that it's nothing to fret about. After all, they were just kisses. And kisses were nice. Really nice. 

\--- 

A few hours later Jack catches Ray alone in the AH office. He'd passed by the kitchen and had seen Ryan having a staring contest with Gavin over a plate of cookies, but he let them be. He'd made his way to the fridge to grab a drink and the last he'd seen of them before he left was Ryan holding a cookie in his mouth, pressing Gavin into the island with both hands braced around the younger man. A smirk had been fixed to Ryan's lips and a cheeky grin to Gavin's and that  _something_  fluttered Jack's chest again as he began to think of their burgeoning relationship. 

It was a new thing, the six of them being together. Everyone though it'd just be Michael and Gavin or even Ryan and Gavin when their bickering about science and coin flipping ended with "shut the fuck up/make me" kisses. But then Jack had seen Geoff interact with Ray during their Easter egg video recording, had seen Michael and Ray snap as many flirty comments as insults while they synced feeds, and he'd seen Geoff and Gavin hug it out over another 'Plan G' video. 

And there were the times where it was Jack and Ryan driving to the airport in GTA while debating over what was the best way to rile up Gavin. It was Jack and Ray for that Dead Space thing all the way back when, and Michael had fucking lived with Jack when he'd first come to Austin. Geoff and Jack? They had history. 

Anyway, Jack catches Ray alone in the AH office just as Ray finishes recording an achievement guide. They exchange hellos and Jack sits at his desk and for a while it is silent. Silent until Jack hears what he thinks is the sound of a chair creaking and clothes rustling and the jangle of keys and then there's a kiss being pressed to his hair. 

"How's it going man?" Ray asks, but it's muffled. When Jack turns, Ray moves and so he tries to pin the youngest member of the group with a stern stare. 

"It's going good," Jack starts slowly, carefully, as if saying his words too quickly will conjure someone out of the walls and then they'll kiss him somewhere that isn't his mouth and he'll be left confused again. "Can I ask you something, Ray?" He sees Ray's lips quirk and Jack waits, waits for something big, something small, anything, but instead Ray just shrugs. 

"Sure, shoot." Well fuck. 

"Can you tell me what's going on?" For all the silence that stretches between them after that, Jack feels like Ray would have said something along the lines of "what do you mean 'what's going on?'" But no. Instead Jack gets a, 

"Nope, not really. I'm sworn to secrecy." And then he heads back to his desk to, presumably, edit his video. 

_'Goddammit.'_

_\---_

Jack feels his patience breaking when Ray's kiss is the last of the day's and then nothing else happens. He mentally counts through the six of them, crossing himself off for obvious reasons before he ticks off Ryan, Geoff, Michael, and Ray, cheeks flushing as he remembers where they'd kissed him. But that was four. Four. Four wasn't five and that meant Gavin was still left. When he comes into work the next morning and Gavin isn't there like he usually, sometimes (thanks to Geoff), is, Jack starts to worry. He says hi to Michael and waves to Ray and Ryan, but they're missing two people. 

Again his rational side laughs at him for being so put off, but can you really blame him? This relationship between the six of them is a new thing, they're just dipping their toes into the pool as of now and he doesn't know about the others, but Jack knows that he's ready for a swim. He's ready to fight rapids and strong currents, but he can't speak for the other five. 

"All right cocksuckers, who's ready to fuck around in GTA V?" Geoff asks as he all but slams the door open and Jack jumps in his seat. When he looks, Gavin isn't with him. 

"Fuck yeah, daddy." Michael says and Jack can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm up for it." Ryan says with an open air and when Jack looks Ray just nods, but he has a 'not bad' expression on his face, pursed lips and all.

"What about you Jack?" Geoff asks as he approaches his desk and Jack shrugs.

"Why not, sounds fun." The grin Geoff flashes him makes him wary. 

"Awesome. Okay then, load your disks up boys, we're goin' glakkin'"

"Woo!"

\---

As the five of them set up, Jack keeps looking over at Gavin's desk and he can't help but feel that he's missing something without the Brit in the room. He doesn't realize he's been staring at Gavin's turned off monitor until Geoff nudges him.

"Something on your mind, Pattillo?" He asks not unkindly and Jack sighs.

"Hm, I dunno. It's just- where's Gavin?" Geoff huffs a laugh at that, but before he can answer the door bangs open.

"God, sorry I'm late lads, but Burnie wouldn't let me loose."

"Did you get your shit together?" Asks Michael and Gavin nods emphatically. 

"Yep! Now, is it me or are you lot set up for some recording?" Gavin asks still out of his seat and Jack hears Michael grumble something inaudible before,

"Sit down, asshole. And yes, we're gonna fucking record. Now hurry up."

"So testy you are this morning, my little Michael." Gavin remarks, but he's in his seat before Michael has a chance to force him there. When Jack catches them sharing goofy grins, that something stirs in his chest again. 

\---  

They've decided to fuck around with parachutes again. After the (relative) success of that last video in which their characters threw themselves at Michael's in game apartment building whilst he watched through the window, the six of them unanimously thought it'd be an assload of fun to try something more  _radical_  (a descriptive word let out courtesy of Ryan). 

So they load up in helicopters and Gavin sets a waypoint to a random location for Ryan who's piloting, and then they fly there with limited conversation IRL. 

After Michael jumps, Geoff follows, then Ray, then Gavin. After the notification 'GavinoFree died' shows up Jack jumps from the chopper with Ryan not too far behind. He's mid free fall when he feels hands, warm hands, settle on his shoulders, but he tries to focus on his game. Mechanically he gets his girl to pull her chute and when he sticks the landing, pressing buttons to go into an action roll, he feels the owner of the hands squeeze before he hears Gavin's voice in his ear. 

"Lovely stuck landing there, my dear Jack. Very lovely." And then he presses a kiss to the shell of Jack's ear and he shudders as if he's got a chill. 

\--- 

A month later when Geoff explains what the fuck the kisses were about, Jack decides he doesn't care. The six of them are swimming in the proverbial pool and they're floating, content, happy, in love. There are waves, currents, and rapids, but they hold on tight. The something in Jack's chest turns out to be part of what tethers them all together. His patience, his love, his affection and devotion. All of his feelings, all for them and himself. And he feels completely 

and utterly 

 _whole._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> No real plot, just smushy feels... uwu
> 
> Originally submitted to 'calebdenecutie' when they made their fondness of OT6 known. I wanted to toss my hat into the ring as it were.
> 
> Note: edits were made from the version I submitted, so I feel a little better about this little piece. 
> 
> Also cross posted to my tumblr: therearenohooksinme under the "my writing" link.


End file.
